


Rose and Ten: What never happened

by DanFanboyxx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanboyxx/pseuds/DanFanboyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the doctor doesn't regenerate but passes being the Doctor on. In this fic Rose got sucked into the other dimension, but Ten was able to save her with the TARDIS by burning up an entire solarsystem (instead of just 1 star to send her the last message on Bad Wolf Bay). This will be a short fic, in which we'll see Rose and Ten in a few different stages of their life together before and after Ten passed the screwdriver onto Eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Ten: What never happened

"Doctor!! RUN!!!" Rose screamed as she slammed the door. She had just found out the abandonned spaceship the TARDIS landed on, wasn't abandonned, but full of sleeping Daleks. In the room behind the door were about 50 daleks, all in sleepmode. So the Doctor and she were running again, as usual. They ran, but obviously not to the TARDIS, because thats not how he rolls. While running the Doctor sonic'd the doors they passed by, so that the Daleks would be slowed down. They reached a sort of command room, for as far the Daleks need one.  
"Wow Doctor, what is this ship?"  
"I think it's a commandpost, from the Time War.."  
"You think?! You mean we're in a ship full of sleeping Daleks but you have no clue what this ship even is?"  
It was quiet for a while before the Doctor's witty reply followed: "what's new?"  
"Myeah, good point. So do your thingy with the screwdriver okay?"  
The sound of the screwdriver once again filled Rose' ears. While the Doctor did his Doctor things, she stared out the main window into the void.  
She found out a while ago that she forgot how many years she traveled with the Doctor now. So she had forgotten her age, and it made her feel terribly lost. If she didn't know how old she was, how was she supposed to know when she should start living a normal human life again. She wanted to have kids and visit her mother on Sundays. Even though she would miss the excitement of this life with the Doctor, she felt like she was ready for a normal life. She wasn't when Nine resigned from the post, she stayed with the Doctor back then. Nine wanted her to stay with him, but being with the Doctor was pulling her. She wasn't done with this life the way she is now.  
She missed Nine very much the first weeks, being with Ten was so different. She even considered leaving Ten for a few days to go back to Nine, but then she fell for Ten. He had this bright personality and a cheerful aura around him that made her feel so special. During the past months she realized she was in love with him and that he was the man she wanted to spend her eternity with. Of course she didn't tell him. The time he resigned and passed the screwdriver onto Eleven was to be determined by Ten himself. She shouldn't have a say in that.  
"Rose! Wakey-wakey! What are you thinking of?"  
"Oh, nothing special, just some stuff"  
"No come on, tell me"  
"No, no it's nothing, we've got a ship of Daleks remember?!"  
"Already taken care off, I've broken the ships navigation system and made it believe Skaro still exists."  
"But won't the ship start to wonder through the universe?"  
The Doctor pointed at a window.  
"See that star over there? The bright yellow one?"  
Rose nodded, a beautiful bright and big star was visible through the window.  
"Thats STR-3729//001, but I've renamed her... meet Skaro"  
The ship started to move, really fast. They were shooting towards the new Skaro and temperature was already rising.  
They ran to the TARDIS and quickly got away. And as the TARDIS flew them to another adventure Rose asked the Doctor:  
"How do you know the gender of a star?" 

\------------------  
If you made it to here, I hope it was worth the read :)  
If this gets any kudos I'll keep writing


End file.
